


How to Kill a King

by ReginaMillsFics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Enchanted Forest AU, F/F, Henry is Regina's biological son, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, More tags to be added, emma in ftl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaMillsFics/pseuds/ReginaMillsFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is unhappily married to King Leopold with only their son Henry to keep her sane. Emma is her Captain of the Guard with a soft spot for the woman and her son. When chaos unfolds and Regina's life is in danger, Emma comes up with a crazy plan that may just save her. That is as long as she can pull it off. SQ Au set in the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be updating Becoming More but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!
> 
> It's set in the Enchanted Forest while Regina is married to Leopold but it's definitely AU. There's some pretty huge changes that will become obvious as the story unfolds. All will (hopefully) be explained in time.
> 
> It should be obvious from the tags but trigger warnings for references to abuse & non con throughout the story. I'm not planning on including anything graphic but if that changes I'll make sure to mark the chapter clearly.

Chapter 1 - Confusion

Regina paced her chambers, deliberately keeping her steps light to avoid waking the small boy slumbering in her oversized bed. She knew she should have sent him back to his own room to nap but he was still shaken up from the events of the day and when he'd asked to stay with her, she found herself unable to say no.

Originally she'd been tempted to sleep beside him but she was too on edge to relax. Something was wrong with Leopold. He was almost kind to her earlier and had actually looked at her with respect. He'd even been fatherly towards Henry. It was something she wasn't used to seeing and it unnerved her. She hated the unknown. As much as she loathed most of her life in this castle, at least she knew what to expect and she had her son to get her through the worst parts. Now she felt like the rug was being pulled out from under her feet.

It may have seemed like an overreaction to some, but Regina knew she was dependent on her husband and his moods. She'd learnt to read him, to predict his desires. She knew when to avoid him altogether and when to act as the dutiful wife. She knew almost everything about the man but this was new territory.

She tried to think of all the possibilities, anything to explain the shift in her husband's behaviour. Maybe then she could prepare herself. She'd heard of people changing after near death experiences. Something about seeing your life flashing before your eyes seemed to have that effect. She didn't dare hope that was the case. Even if the King saw his life playing out before him after what had happened today, she was certain his treatment of her wouldn't be one of the things he'd regret. He knew exactly what he was doing.

He was always on his best behaviour when they were in public. God forbid he ruined his saintly image. Yet the only people present had been his advisors, the court physician and Graham. The doctor was more than aware of the truth about their marriage, after all he was the one forced to deal with the results of his brutality, while his personal advisors couldn't care less about anything to do with her and they didn't bother trying to hide it. She was sure Graham remained blissfully ignorant of what went on behind closed doors, she liked to believe he would at least be sympathetic if he knew the truth, but his presence didn't seem enough reason to cause the King to behave so kindly. It didn't explain the gentleness of his eyes either, that was something that couldn't be faked.

Regina let out small sigh. She'd drive herself mad if she pondered this any longer. Revelling in the fact there was no one around to judge her for it, she graceless flopped down on the bed next to her son, his tiny body bouncing slightly as the mattress absorbed the impact of her body.

She smiled as Henry subconsciously wiggled towards her and snuggled into her side. She threaded her fingers through his hair and nodded to herself. She would take whatever the King threw at her. Whether he had changed for the better or if this was all some strange ploy, it didn't matter as long as she had her son. She finally had someone who loved her unconditionally and that was worth any amount of suffering. Regina vowed to herself for the thousandth time since Henry's birth four years ago that she'd bring him up right. She would teach him to be kind and caring and how to treat a woman properly, she'd make sure he was a good King in private as well as in public and most importantly, she'd ensure he always knew how loved he was.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Regina closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

It was just before 11 at night and Henry was safely tucked away in his own bed, fast asleep and hopefully having happy dreams. The castle around her was quiet, most people having already retired for the night. Regina stilled at the sound of the gentle knock on her door before downing the rest of her drink. She'd been waiting for this moment since after dinner. "Come in." She smoothed down the front of her skirt as her lady's maid slid into the room and gave her a brief curtsey.

"His Majesty has requested your presence." Sarah informed her with a sympathetic smile.

 _Well there's a surprise_ Regina found herself thinking. She placed the empty tumbler on top of the bureau and willed her hands to stop shaking. "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Can you draw a bath for me by the time I return please?"

"Of course, My Lady."

Regina gave her a small smile in thanks before heading towards her husband's rooms.

The guards stationed outside Leopold's chambers nodded to her and allowed her into the room with little ceremony.

"Ahh my beautiful wife." Leopold greeted her as she entered. "I was worried you might already be asleep."

Regina curtseyed elegantly and kept her eyes firmly on floor. "I thought Your Majesty might have need of me tonight," she answered honestly. "How are you feeling Sire?"

"I am well dear, do not worry yourself over me."

Regina focused on keeping her expression demure, no matter how much she wanted to disagree with his words. She had every reason to worry and they both knew it.

"Come and sit," Leopold patted the bed beside where he was propped up with a multitude of pillows supporting his back and head. "I was hoping we could talk."

Despite her best attempts, Regina knew her surprise was painfully apparent on her face. Leopold never bothered with pleasantries on the nights he summoned her. They were under no illusions why she was there. She quickly feigned a smile and perched on the edge of the bed beside him. "What did you wish to discuss My Lord?"

Her husband was silent for a few agonising minutes, apparently weighing something up in his mind. Finally he looked straight at her with those kind eyes that had unnerved her so much earlier. "I know you often travel out into the Kingdom when I am away from Court."

Regina had to force herself to stay still as every instinct she possessed screamed for her to run. She was certain she'd managed to keep her outings a secret from him and all those close to him. She was so careful but he'd found out anyway. The quivering of her hands become uncontrollable as she looked back at him fearfully. She knew she should apologise, or deny his claims, anything but sit here silently, yet she couldn't do it. Her words had abandoned her and she could do nothing but wait for him to reveal her punishment.

She flinched as he took her hands into his own even though his touch was light. "Do not be scared my dear. I am merely hoping you might have heard something while out amongst our people. Maybe you can give us some advice as to who might be responsible for today's events?"

The adrenaline pumping through her system from her fear was driving her mind into overload. Something was wrong. She'd disobeyed a direct order from the King and he wasn't punishing her. She knew she was not allowed outside the palace walls without his express permission and she knew the consequences. Not only that, but he was actually asking for advice, as if her opinion was valued. He was talking to her like a human being instead of unapologetically having his way with her as he usually did. He was holding her hand, as if trying to comfort her and he seemed genuinely concerned by her behaviour. He was worried about her. It was as if he was a completely different person…

Regina gracefully got to her feet, forcing Leopold to drop her hand, and took a few deep breaths. Once she had calmed enough to trust her voice would hold steady, she held her hand back out to her husband. "Hello. My name is Regina, perhaps you could introduce yourself and tell me where my real husband is?"

The look of panic on the man's face confirmed her theory. Whoever this person was, it wasn't Leopold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what the mysterious event that happened earlier was. I'm mean like that.
> 
> And I don't have a beta so all mistakes are completely my own.  
> Without further ado here's chapter 1 :)


	2. Deadly Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who reviewed, bookmarked or left Kudos on the last chapter! Another chapter for you. Please keep letting me know what you think!

Chapter 2 - Deadly Mission

_Earlier that morning_

Emma stood slightly to the left of the currently empty thrones, watching the crowd chatter amongst themselves. The King had opened his throne room once a month since the start of his reign, allowing his people a chance to air their grievances and bring any issues to his attention. Emma knew it was the seemingly small things like this that made Leopold such a popular King. The White Kingdom finally had a monarch that cared and was flourishing because of it.

Emma counted herself lucky she’d ended up here and not some other Kingdom. Here she had friends and a great job as joint Captain of the Guard alongside her best friend Graham. Admittedly, it was rather unusual to have two captains, even more so considering one of them was a woman, but the set up seemed to work for them. Emma was in charge of the safety of Queen Regina and the heir to the throne Prince Henry, while Graham was responsible for the safety of the King. 

Emma heard the side door behind her open and found herself naturally standing a little taller. The King and Queen stepped into the room, causing a hush to fall over the congregation. Each person fell into a low bow or curtsey and waited until the two royals had taken their seats before standing once more. Leopold called forth the first of his subjects with a smile and business quickly commenced as usual. 

She alternated her watch of the crowd with glances towards the Queen. Officially, she was not supposed to speak to her, except to give out instructions in an emergency. All plans for her and her young son were run past the King rather than the woman herself, meaning she had very little opportunity to converse with her, especially when she was only in charge of her public safety. The King had always stationed some of his own guards outside her chambers, rather than allocating the task to Emma. 

None of that stopped Emma from soaking up as much information about the brunette as possible through her observations. Emma was always blown away by her beauty, especially her smile, even after 6 years working under her. Today her long hair flowed down her back in loose waves, the sides pulled up and away from her face in an intricate twist that framed the delicate crown atop her head. Her purple gown with its cinched in waist and long embroidered sleeves complimented her olive skin tone, making it seem like she was glowing. Not that many people were actually looking at her. Everyone’s attention was focused on the King as he kindly dealt with the issues of those before him. 

A shiver running down her spine interrupted her musings. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the Queen and scanned the room, looking for the source of her unease. She’d learnt a long time ago to trust her gut and right now her gut was telling her that something was very, very wrong. A quick glance at Graham confirmed that he had not seen anything untoward as of yet, he was relaxed and smiling as he stood in position to the right of the King. 

The next thirty seconds were easily the longest of her life. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as a short, plain looking man broke free from the crowd and sprinted towards the dais the thrones sat upon, an ornate dagger gripped firmly in his hand. Emma shouted to alert Graham of the threat and flung herself in front of Regina, shielding the Queen’s body with her own. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thanked the Gods that Henry was with his tutors and not present, at least she only had to worry about his mother. 

Graham’s reaction time was much slower than hers, Emma having already been on high alert when the threat emerged. She watched as Graham made it to the throne a split second after the rogue member of the crowd did. That second was all it took for the man to plunge his blade straight into the chest of the King before he was tackled to the ground and quickly subdued by her fellow Captain. 

Emma barely heard the commotion that instantly broke out around them and was only vaguely aware of the men under her command ushering the public out of the throne room and back towards the courtyard. Her entire focus was on the quivering body behind her. “Mulan!” Emma shouted, struggling to be heard over the din. It only took a moment for her second in command to appear beside her, ready for her instructions. “Take Her Royal Highness to her chambers, collect the Prince on the way.” Mulan nodded her understanding and guided the Queen to her feet gently. “Take August with you,” Emma continued, “We don’t know for sure this guy was working alone. I’ll join you in a few moments.” She watched as the pair were joined by August and headed towards the rear door that would lead them to Henry. “And Mulan?” The guard looked back to her captain with her usual serious expression. “If anything happens to them, you’ll have to answer to me.” With another nod, they were gone from the throne room, leaving just the King, Emma, Graham and the mystery assassin.

Emma finally turned her attention to the fatally wounded Leopold, not feeling at all guilty for prioritising getting Regina to safety. From her very first day on the job Graham had made it clear that the King was his responsibility. Her first and foremost concern should always be to protect the Queen and her child. 

The King was slumped in his throne, heavily bleeding from the wound to his chest. His sickly pale skin was covered in beads of sweat and there was a thin stream of blood dripping steadily from his mouth. Graham was beside him, having hogtied the man responsible and left him on his stomach on the floor. 

Emma and Graham could do nothing but stare as the King’s chest shakily rose for a final time before falling still and silent. The moment the King’s death registered in Graham’s brain, he lunged for the culprit and picked him up by his hair, landing several hard punches to the man’s face before Emma could stop him. 

The assassin seemed completely unperturbed, he took the beating with a smug smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“I don’t know what you look so happy about,” Emma told the man, holding Graham back from landing any further blows. “You’ll be executed for this.”

“It doesn’t matter. I killed him. My mission is complete.” 

It was obvious from his tone that he was resigned to his fate. He clearly hadn’t expected to escape this. Emma guessed that whoever had given him his ‘mission’ had probably guaranteed his family would be taken care of or some other similarly enticing guarantee. People could be driven to almost anything for the people they loved. They may have caught the hand that wielded the blade, but the brains behind the attack was definitely still at large. 

“And who put you up to this?” Emma asked, not particularly expecting a response. It was something they’d get out of him eventually, after some not so gentle coercion. Even though she hated that side of her line of work, she knew sometimes it was a necessary evil.

“Why the Queen of course. And I can prove it.” 

Emma released Graham and allowed him to get a few more punches in while her mind raced. She knew without a doubt that it couldn’t be true. Only one explanation jumped to Emma’s racing mind. Regina must have been framed and it was up to her to fix it.


End file.
